Fire of Konoha
by USMC-Sister
Summary: The Hidden Leaf village is under attack of supposed leader of the Akatsuki; Pein, leaving the village in complete chaos. However the worse is yet to come. Dark secrets are always bound to resurface and a certain criminal wants a pink-haired konoichi to know EVERYTHING, starting from the beginning. Her home may very well be proven her enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Beginning of the End**

Chaos. Chaos was the perfect word to describe the atmosphere in the Village Hidden in the Leaf as smoke rose above broken buildings and screams of panic pierced the air. Konoha was under attack by the infamous Pein, leader of the notorious criminal group; Akatsuki, and shinobi were fighting for the sake of their village.

"Lady Tsunade! Two cloaked figures were seen just outside Leaf's perimeter." Kitsune, a blue and white slug reported to her master.

"We have no way of stopping them, it would just take our focus off of Pein. Damn!" Tsunade cursed, narrowing her eyes before continuing " Send Sakura to scout them."

Kitsune seemed surprised-well if a slug was capable of emotions-"Ma'am?"

"Once she identifies them we can send in the proper and capable nin." The hokage stated, the gears in her head churning with endless thoughts. The slug complied without further question.

"Right away Tsunade-sama."

* * *

A pink-haired medic was constantly moving among injured civilians and shinobi, healing small wounds first, trying to conserve as much chakra as she could. However, with the rate of the wounded were coming in, she had a little over half, sweat beaded on her forehead.

"Sakura! We got another.." A brunette konoichi yelled, pointing across the room as two shinobi carried a man into the makeshift tent they resided in. Sakura immediately made her way towards the men and ordered them to lay him down.

She kneeled and pulled the man's eyelids open, shining an artificial light in and analyzing his pupils before diagnosing. "Pupils aren't responsive, he must have hit his head, causing a minor concussion." Her hand slid over his forehead, green chakra emitting from her palm and coursing throughout his cranium to relieve pressure.

_'That's about all I can do..'_ she thought sadly, her hand balling into a fist.

Suddenly a smaller version of Kitsune appeared on the konoichi's shoulder, taking her by surprise as she reported. "Sakura, Tsunade has assigned you to a scouting mission."

This sent the girl further more into a shock, her mind a mess of thoughts of how a scouting mission was appropriate. However, she composed herself and hid the shock.

" Details please Kitsune."

" Two unknown Akatsuki members were spotted just inside Leaf territory, approximately about 500 yards from the gates. You must scout and report back immediately so we can assign the proper shinobi to take care of them." She relayed, making the pinket freeze into shock once again.

Confining her conflicting emotions the konoichi rose, a fierce fire returning to her emerald eyes. "Right away! Take over Mihiko" Sakura ordered her fellow medic, "I'll be back within the hour." the girl nodded, giving out orders.

Sakura ran fast and soundless, her mind set on the mission, eyes narrowing as she looked for her targets. It was only about 5 minutes when she saw the two tall figures dressed in the black and red cloaks of the Akatsuki and she moved silently along the cover of the foliage. Her footsteps only a soft tap on the thick, oak branches as she analyzed them with her keen eyesight.

_'Their hats are covering their faces, I can't see the-oh shit!'_ She mentally cursed, almost losing total control of surpressing her chakra. However, the tiny flair when regaining it resulted in confrontation of the dangerous men.

_'Kitsune_' Sakura thought, connecting privately with the slug '_Identification received; the two Akatsuki are Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. I ask immediate backup, my presence is known.'_

_'Right away Haruno-San.' _Kitsune slipped from the konoichi's mind.

"Uchiha, Hoshigaki, state your business." Sakura demanded, jumping down in front of the pair and halting them.

"Isn't it obvious pinky?" Kisame said, his hand automatically resting on the hilt of Samehada, his demon sword.

"If it was, I wouldn't have bothered asking." She shot, pleased that her voice didn't break from the fear that was crawling up her throat. The blue-skinned man grinned revealing his sharp teeth, the grip on his sword tightening.

"Why would Pein send two of his best men when he has six pawns?" The two criminals stared at the konoichi, her gaze focused on Kisame as she avoided the Crimson eyes of Itachi.

"We're here for the Junjuriken."Itachi answered evenly which caused her head to snap in his direction, emerald meeting crimson.

"If that's the case, I have no choice.." She said smoothly, regaining her confidence as she eased into a fighting stance.

"You won't stand a chance." Kisame laughed.

"Aren't we the cocky one...that could get you hurt." Her voice was taunting and he charged at her, his hand taking the deadly demon sword out of it's sheath.  
As his arm swung down, the sword unwound the bindings, the shark-skin embedded in the girl's forearm, a poof of smoke resulted in the strike.

"You were hiding from the start." He said amused as the real Sakura stepped slowly out of the foliage, as if stalling for more time.

"You were the one who was too self-absorbed to notice it." She countered, once again taunting him. Charging towards her with his sword grazing against the ground, he raised Samehada above his head, using the momentum to make a heavy impact. To retaliate, the medic swiftly took out a kunai and stopped the blade, the connection and force causing her feet to shift. She gritted her teeth and pushed up, causing his chest to be an open target as she spun on her heel and kicked, sending him rearing backwards.

His eyes widen in shock and he stood frozen in place, his hand clenching his chest. '_Man, gotta avoid those kicks..'_ He noted, smirking, clearly impressed.

She took out another kunai, an exploding tag attatched to the handle as she threw it expertly towards him. He dodged it easily, his smirk becoming wider, which vanished as soon as it had appeared when he noticed the kunai wrap around the tree and himself. She drew her arm back and he was caught in her trap as he became pinned to the tree, the weapon embedding itself deep into his skin.

_'I didn't see the damn wire.'_ He cursed inwardly, his arm struggling upwards trying to free himself. He was in the nick of time, however, as Samehada cut through the wire, the blast knocking him forward. His once blue toned arms were now covered in burns, blood oozing from open blisters and dripping down to his fingertips.

"Bitch!" He cursed.

"Leave now." She threatened once again, however her voice cracked. She knew she couldn't stand a chance against the Legendary swordsmen, let alone that bloody Uchiha '_Oh shit, I forgo-' _A hot breath on her neck sent chills throughout her body .Reflexively she swung her arm backwards, catching a quickly put up guard from Itachi. Even with his block, he staggered back towards Kisame, his eyes meeting hers.

"We won't be leaving." The Uchiha said, the quick look of surprise long gone. She crouched down as the notorious criminals stood side by side prepared to make her life hell. Sakura begged her breathing to be normal.

_'She has little under half left of her chakra, but her hits are not to be triffeld with...she has excellent control._' Itachi mused while Sakura was analyzing the two.

_'I have to be careful around that sword..and with those eyes. Dammit!' There are no rooms for error..'_

Kisame moved first, running fast with Samehada in tow with Itachi closing in on her left side. She parried Kisame's attack with a kunai, kicking him upwards into the air and spinning on the ball of her foot to block the Uchiha's attacks.

_'They're faster than I expected.' _She thought and gritted her teeth. Kisame formed hand signs, summoning a water jutsu while still midair, while Itachi's hands blurred into their own hand signs, forming a fire jutsu.

"Shit.." The konoichi cursed, her heart sinking. On impulse, she aimed a chakra infused fist into the earth, shattering the ground which she darted into for coverage to avoid the two deadly jutsus. However, Itachi's jutsu managed to catch part of her arm causing her to wince and fall to her knees in the crater.

As the dust settled, she stood up and mended her injuries the best that she could given the circumstance, gasping sharply at the pain, black dots clouded her vision.  
Itachi appeared beside her, forcing her to swing with her burned arm, stopping mid strike when the pain was too much. He took this as an opportunity, hitting her onto level ground and pinning her to a tree by her throat. Her eyes squeezed shut as the pressure increased, trying to avoid those deadly crimson eyes.

Sakura gripped his wrist and concentrated her chakra as it traveled from her body to his, a snap sounded which immediately caused his grip to release, Kisame not missing a beat as he aimed another attack towards the breathless pinkett. She blocked the attack in time, but he managed to send her flying back 20 yards, her body heavy as she tried to get up, wincing.

Suddenly someone was behind her and she froze. 

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I seem to have a recurring theme with Pein attacking Konoha :/ So I apologize. Also apologize for the improper writing, but I am it's 3 am and I'm extremely tired and not attentive xD Review are welcome of course**

**Stay Classy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews (my first actually, so congratulations to making me fangirl!)**

To Paradox: Sasuke will come into the picture soon enough and that will be quite interesting..And I'm obsessed with the Akatsuki so I might just take your hint ;)

Anyway! On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ashes**

_As the dust settled, she stood up and mended her injuries the best that she could given the circumstance, gasping sharply at the pain, black dots clouded her vision._

_Itachi appeared beside her, forcing her to swing with her burned arm, stopping mid strike when the pain was too much. He took this as an opportunity, hitting her onto level ground and pinning her to a tree by her throat. Her eyes squeezed shut as the pressure increased, trying to avoid those deadly crimson eyes._

_Sakura gripped his wrist and concentrated her chakra as it traveled from her body to his, a snap sounded which immediately caused his grip to release, Kisame not missing a beat as he aimed another attack towards the breathless pinkett. She blocked the attack in time, but he managed to send her flying back 20 yards, her body heavy as she tried to get up, wincing._

_Suddenly someone was behind her and she froze._

"You did good Sakura." A husky voice praised, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her body sagged with relief and looked up at her mentor and his companion, eyes tired.

"About time Kakashi..Gai-san." She said, her breathing regulating knowing she was in safe hands now. Gai gave her a wing and a thumbs up in reassurance, Kakashi scratching the back of his head.

_'How typical' _she smiled inwardly.

"The injured need all available medics, too many civilians are getting hurt."Kakashi reported causing Sakura to flinch. Innocent people were suffering, no-she corrected- suffering for no clear reason. Her heart ached as he held out a hand to help her up.

"What's the status of these two?"

Sakura moved her eyes on the two Akatsuki members, anger flashing in her eyes for split second, "Hoshigaki has sustained 3rd degree burns on both arms, a broken rib and Uchiha; a broken wrist and..." she paused for a second, then added "Deteriorated eyesight."Crimson eyes bore into the pink haired konoichi but she quickly averted the dangerous gaze, focusing on Kakashi instead who smiled reassuringly.

"Alright, we'll take it from here..Dismissed." Her teacher chirped, his hand lifting his Leaf Head Band to reveal a scarred Sharingan eye. She felt Itachi's eyes follow her as she left, her pace quickening and soon became out of sight, heading to the aid of her fellow villagers.

"You stop here." Kakashi said lowly, Gai lowering into a fighting stance beside him. Kisame winced as his hand moved to Samehada, blood soaking the handle.

_'Looks like he got hurt good.'_ The silver-haired Jonin remarked, then looked over to Gai, "Just like old times eh?"

"Let's do this!" He replied, voice obnoxious and loud, but Kakashi only smiled as they both charged towards the robed men.

* * *

"Are you okay to work Sakura?" Mihiko asked over her shoulder as the konoichi entered the tent, eyes examining the contents of the makeshift hospital.

"Yea, I'll be fine enough to heal minor injuries like broken bones." she replied catching her breath.

"So far we have everyone stable." Her fellow medic said, turning to face the pinkett as she wiped her forehead, blood stained her pale porcelain skin.

"I'll go out to the village then and see if I can find anyone. If I do, I'll head to D camp." Sakura announced, leaving the tent with a huff, fear gripping her body, not knowing what to expect.

She ran through the smoldering village, tears threatening to erupt, but she kept them at bay. This wasn't happening, this wasn't real, it didn't feel real at least, it just felt like a horrible nightmare and she was waiting to wake up so it would all be over.

"Help, someone!" A girl cried, Sakura immediately running to her aid, a worried look crossed her face. The girl was young, at least 13 years old, a pain ached in the medic's chest, but her instincts kicked in.

"Are you hurt?"

"No..but-but my friend, he's..." sobs cut her off as she tried her best to reply, and pointed to collapsed building 10 yards away when she couldn't. Sakura ran to the ruble noticing a boy, similar to the civilians age, trapped under a small pillar. She tossed aside the rock with ease. kneeling down to analyze the damage.

"We were running..and..and we both heard the noise, oh kami it was deafening, he pushed me out of the way."she cried, tears streaming down her face as she kneeled next to her.

"People do crazy things to protect those they love." Sakura whispered soothingly, calming the girl down. Her hands glowed green as they hovered above his leg, pained groans escaping his chapped lips, the girl instantly planted herself onto his chest. Something felt familiar about the gesture..

_'He's sustained a broken leg and a couple of fractured ribs, I'm lucky...HE'S lucky there's no internal damage..' _The medic sighed.

"Shouta!"the girl cried as he sat up, her arms wrapping around his neck causing his blue eyes to warm.

"Ease up Sora" He winced then added "Are you alright?"

Tears sprung and ran down her face again as she replied "Yes, Shouta...but don't you ever do that again! I don't need to be protected."

Sakura looked down at the couple, memories flooding her head of the young team 7, of Naruto and Sasuke, of the times when she felt completely useless and always in need of protection but always denying it. Her head bowed low and she bit her lip to stop the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Thank you miss.." Sora had managed to say, looking up gratefully to her comrades savior.

"I'm glad to have helped Sora, now let's get you guys to a camp." She smiled, helping the boy up and leading them towards the outskirts of the village.

On their way, a figure jumped into the sky making them come to a stop. Something burned and screamed in Sakura that something was wrong about this, fear paralyzed her body, her eyes widening.

"This is trouble, come on!" She cried, urgency edged her voice as she ushered the two along.

An explosion engulfed the entire Village within seconds, ruble and debris scattering and covering the once beautiful, busy Village of the Leaf. In seconds flat, the village had crumbled to ashes. Konoha was gone.

Sakura emerged from ruble, her two companions peaking from underneath her, covered in dirt, shock racking their bodies as their eyes scanned the result of the blast. The medic had managed to shield the young duo under her, suffering major damage causing her breathing to become labored and blood to dripped into her eyes. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"NARUTO!" She screamed her comrades name "Where are you?..." the salty-water from her emerald eyes spilled freely and she yelled into the air, the pain edging her cry of agony and despair.

On the verge of unconsciousness, she stood unsteadily, wiping the blood from her eyes and looking down at the teens she had saved, heart jumping. "You two, keep heading west, there's a medical camp just outside the village." The girl whimpered and Sakura's emerald eyes softened.

"Look at me Sora..Shouta needs medical attention. HE needs to be protected." With that being said, the girl looked up at her savior, and although her eyes were red with tears, they also held hope and determination.

"Come on Shou." She ushered, grabbing his arm and putting it over her shoulder as they walked to the edge of the village in search of the medical refuge.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame headed towards the Village at lightning speed, weaving their way through trees and foliage, their wounds from the Konoha medic pulsating. They came to a stop when a figure-their leader, Pein, to be exact- leapt into the sky, his arms spread out wide.

"Shit..."Kisame muttered under his breath. The explosion came next, even from where they were standing, the trees bowed and snapped, debris flying towards the duo causing them to shield themselves.

Everything became still, and they hurried on, rushing into the gates, eyes searching for their target. Itachi halted when a certain pink haired girl, his earlier attacker, emerged from ruble, noticing the two civilians beneath her and her wounds. It didn't take a medic to know the extent of the damage.

The scream that escaped her throat chilled him to the core, the pain and agony coated the cry which rendered him immobile. He felt the fear, the suffering, torment, confusion, and anger. Anger? No. He felt the rage, the fire.

He watched as she coaxed the young girl she had saved, ignorant of her own injuries, into the forest. Her emerald eyes scanned her home, the rage still clear, but oh they were practically on fire when they landed on the duo.

"Bastards!" She shrieked, running towards them at an alarming rate, her fist clenched and enfused with powerful chakra.

* * *

Sakura spun herself in a small circle, her eyes scanning her once beautiful village, analyzing the damage, her blood boiling and bloodied hands clenching into fist. Suddenly, her emerald eyes landed on two familiar figures, the rage escaping her throat as she charged towards them.

"Bastards!"

Itachi grabbed her arm with his good one, but the chakra pulsated and burned his arm, her emerald eyes bore into his crimson. A look of shock and confusion crossed his normal stoic face.

"Where's Kakashi and Gai Sensei?" She asked, menace coating her voice, Itachi's grip loosened.

"They're unconscious, but safe." Kisame replied, burnt arms crossed over each other carefully. She felt the anger and irritation radiate from him and knew she was responsible for those emotions.

Black dots clouded her vision and she swayed unsteady, the blood loss and internal damage finally catching up. The konoichi's vision began to fade as she felt her body fall limp and head towards the ground. Itatchi easily caught and cradled her in his arms.

"She's innocent Itachi, come on, we have to find Pein." Kisame grumbled, but the Uchiha protested.

"It seems as if she's lost most of her chakra, we can't just leave her here." He said and before Kisame could counter he added. "We are still human."

He sighed, " We have to hurry then."

"I don't think she belongs here."

"Itachi, I don't know your intentions, but she is NOT coming with us."

"Not at this moment, no."

"Itachi.." Kisame grumbled.

_'However, once she learns the truth...I don't think she'll WANT to stay'_ Itachi inwardly mused.

* * *

She dreamed of flowers, a whole field of them: white, pink, yellow, it went on and on and seemed to have no end. She laid there, taking in the sweet scent of pollen, her rose-pink hair sprawled out around her, eyes closed against the bright sun. She opened her eyes slowly.

* * *

**Author's note: A little longer than I expected, but I really got into it :) Again, I'm writing at 3am, but I believe I did a pretty darn good job! XD Reviews are always welcome, and I will try to update every day :)**

**Stay classy guys! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well I'm uploading another chapter before I head to bed I suppose ,I haven't slept yet, Wired on the new game fuel, lol. (yay reviews!)**

**To Paradox: Hmm, well it wouldn't be called kidnapping if someone went willingly eh? *Gasp* I have said too much! Curse your devil magic xD Keep an eye out on the chapter title, it foreshadows the chapter *wink***

**On-wards to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Eye of the Storm**

_She dreamed of flowers, a whole field of them: white, pink, yellow, it went on and on and seemed to have no end. She laid there, taking in the sweet scent of pollen, her rose-pink hair sprawled out around her, eyes closed against the bright sun. Slowly, those emerald eyes opened.._

When Sakura opened her eyes, she wasn't met with the sweet sick scent from the field of flowers, but instead, the thick smell of smoke and despair. Reality had come sinking in and embedded itself in her broken mind as she stared up at the ceiling of the medical tent she resided in.

"Sakura, you're up! Thank Kami!" Her mentor exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the pinkett's neck. Her attention turned to something else:

"Where's Naruto? Is he in the village?!"

"He defeated the final Pein, and is going after Nagato." Tsunade reported, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder before reassuringly adding, "He'll be fine."

Sakura only nodded, but winced as she did so as pain engulfed her entire body, muscles and joints were stiff and ached from overexertion. She sighed, shaking it off and swinging her legs over the cot, the eyes of the Hokage following her movements slowly.

"And the Injured?" She was almost to scared to ask, expecting the worse.

"All of the wounded are held in medical tents, and there seems to be no new reports." Tsunade replied evenly, watching her student as she nodded, a slight sag of relief in her shoulders.

"I'm going out for some air." The pinkett announced and smiled when her mentor gave her a look of worry. "I'll be okay Shishou."

With that, the konoichi left the tent, the air felt stale, she noticed, it had long ago lost the scent of her home, but instead tasted bitter and dead. She smelled the iron blood in the atmosphere but the medic in her had grown immune a while ago during her training. Drinking in the environment around her, she pushed back tears that once again threatened to spill as her eyes tried to imagine her home before its doom.

She paused, turning to look over her shoulder then to her side as she felt a chakra signature among the ruble, it was faint but it was still there. Sighing, she pushed it off, feeling the presence grow stronger as she walked towards ground zero of the explosion.

* * *

The Uchiha had slipped into a makeshift hospital tent laying the pink-haired girl that was cradled in his arms onto a small cot, being careful not to make a movement that would hurt her .He exited the tent swiftly then peered back into the slight crack, relieved that a brown-haired medic noticed the new patient.

_'Soon...'_

He made his way back into the forest, an impatient and groveling Kisame awaited him, his arms hanging loosely at his sides to avoid pain from the burns that scarred the skin.

"About time, now let's head towards Pein." His partner said, a bored expression masked his shark-like face.

"You and I both know it's too late Kisame."Itachi said, a hint of sorrow contorted his masculine face as his brows furrowed.

"Then what do we do, why are we still here?"

In response, the Uchiha's gaze traveled to the tent that harbored the medic he saved, something twisting in that solid ice heart of his, something that caused a tiny crack and threatened to deepen. Kisame rolled his eyes and crossed his injured arms carefully, sitting down using the tree for support as he grumbled.

"Looks like we'll be staying here for a while..Damn Konoichi."

A booming voice coming from the tent pulled his attention away before he could retaliate, his body moving on its own accord, gravitating towards her. He felt an odd churning sensation in his abdomen, a mix of worry and fear clouded his head. Wait..Fear? Fear for a girl whom he knew little about. He scoffed and tried to shake it off, and tried to focus on his mission for her instead.

He peeked into the tent through the slight crack, listening to the ongoing conversation between her and Lady-Tsunade herself, worry etched in her face as she watched her student. It was astonishing as he watched the pink-haired konoichi show concern for her village, her comrades, even though pain was racking her body, literally causing her to shake.

"I'm going out for some air."She had said, shaking everything off and standing up unsteadily. Tsunade gave her a look of concern, but her student dismissed it with a smile. Damn that smile.

He followed her through the ruble of her home, HIS home, being careful of conceling his chakra as they both moved along, merely 6 feet away. A pain shot through his head, however, causing his eyes to squeeze shut, the pain reaching in nerves behind his eyes. His chakra had mistakingly flared causing the pink haired girl to look behind her, eyes landing directly on his, however, he managed to put up a genjutsu even though it deepend the pain.

She shook it off and left towards the location of the blast, his heart dropping, causing the ice to crack more, tiny slivers surrounding his heart gave way to light. _'What's happening? I'm just falling apart'_ He sighed, deactivating his Sharingan, the once crimson eyes turning into onyx, still following the konoichi.

Suddenly a large crowd had formed at the village gates causing Sakura to stop, eyes widening and a smile spreading across her blood caked face. He watched as she ran as fast as her body allowed her to, despite the protests, and tackled a blonde shinobi to the ground tears threatening to spill.

"Naruto, you're okay."she sobbed, her grip strongly terrifying. The blonde comrade looked down with cerelean blue eyes and smiled warmly.

"Of course I am Sakura-chan!"He piped cheerfully, returning the embrace and holding her with an endearing hold almost as threatening as hers.

"Welcome home." She smiled, tears running down her face against her will.

That smile. Damn that smile. He watched as despite the tragedy of her home, her entire life crushed into ashes, as she smiled with her entire heart. He felt everything; the pain, the suffering, anger, joy, relief, determination. The tears spilled from her emerald eyes, but even then, he felt the strength behind them, the will of fire. Her emotions were enough to make the surrounding people break down into sobs as they clutched each other for support, and enough to make a fierce rouged criminal feared across the lands, to feel everything she had felt. She made him remember everything he had done with his time in their home, the very reason why he was here. Damn that girl.

* * *

A quad of shinobi were racing towards the Village Hidden in the Leaf, their speed reached an alarming rate as they traveled from branch to branch in silence, a grave and eerie seriousness filled the air between them. Within minutes they saw smoke rise in the air, and soon, an explosion that shook the ground, causing them to stop and steady themselves as the trees swayed and snapped.

The man in front narrowed his black eyes, curious and terrified at the same time, however, neither showed under his stoic and expressionless face. He urged them on to continue their journey to the Leaf at an even quicker speed-if that was even possible.

* * *

The pink haired konoichi busied herself healing the rest of the injured throughout the crumbled city, pleased to take note that no new reports of wounded were appearing. The village felt...lively, despite the tragedy. Everyone had taken their part in helping the village come to life again, and she stepped outside to admire her fellow villagers for their determination.

All around her she heard the work going into repairing and rebuilding broken buildings, everyone working together in unison, in harmony. Civilians offered shinobi of all kind drinks and food, and even thank-yous, their eyes glistening with tears. The village would be even better than before and Sakura could feel it in her heart, everything was going to be okay.

She decided to take a walk to clear her head and give her body a break from the constant healing, her body gravitating towards the woods to escape the smell of ash. Suddenly she stopped in a middle of a clearing and looked behind her, feeling as if someone were there with her. Instead the air was silent and she turned her head forward, emerald eyes landing on a figure before her, widening in shock.

"Sakura..we need to talk." 

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh sorry for cliff hangers! I'm such a terrible person , gomenasai ne...Demo! I'm really getting into the story, despite it being written on a whim, and with no absolute direction xD Forewarning though, I'm heading to Ohio to visit my Onee-chan, so there will be no updates then, gomen ne. Once again, reviews are always welcome!**

**Stay Classy guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Konbanwa...or should I say Ohayō! Haven't really slept in the past two days due to working on an art poster for my sister's birthday and planning my trip to Ohio to surprise her! The chapters from here on out will be longer, I promise, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Buried Truth**

_She decided to take a walk to clear her head and give her body a break from the constant healing, her body gravitating towards the woods to escape the smell of ash. Suddenly she stopped in a middle of a clearing and looked behind her, feeling as if someone were there with her. Instead the air was silent and she turned her head forward, emerald eyes landing on a figure before her, widening in shock._

_"Sakura..we need to talk."_

Her mint eyes were wide with shock as they remained locked onto crimson, mouth agape as if she were going to say something, but all that managed to escape was a small, feeble whimper. Her body went rigid the longer his gaze remained on her, fear gripping her body and a million thoughts running through her scrambled brain, her mouth still parted.

"Itachi...Wha-?" She had finally managed to say, confusion still holding her hostage. The black-haired criminal looked down at her innocent face, blood-red eyes softening a bit while still containing a seriousness in them.

"We need to talk." He repeated.

"And what makes you think that I would want to talk to you?!" In a split second, she had managed to recover from her earlier fearful state and into a fierce and enraged one, aiming a punch right towards his masculine face. He caught her arm effortlessly and brought it back to him, their faces mere inches from each other as a result, his eyes sympathetic.

"Sakura-san..." His voice had lost the hardness she met hours before which made her freeze.

"Let me go." She demanded, trying to rip her arm from his grasp but to no avail, he held onto her with a death-like-grip. Her eyes met his, brows furrowing, but she let her body relax causing him to do the same in return and releasing her.

"I know this is what you least expected." He started "However, you need to know."

She sensed the plead in his voice, the seriousness, but still felt unsure of the situation as they stood in the middle of the woods. She was conversing with an S-Class criminal, a man responsible for her teammates abandonment to home and the destruction for it. Granted she knew that he was not fully responsible, but he was an accomplice and still played a part. Still..something screamed inside her to trust him-which is the last thing she ever expected to admit-so she peeked up at the man with her jade eyes.

"Need to know about what, exactly?" She asked, her voice soft and small.

His body sagged with relief but then composed himself, a seriousness filled the air and he closed the small gap that was between them, as he placed his hands on both of her shoulders.

"The conspiracy of your home. _OUR_ home. The reason why I left."

Her eyes widened and her head began to spin with confusion, she was suddenly grateful that Itachi had a hold on her in fear of collapsing. He gave her a sympathetic look but remained stern, begging for her to listen and give him her attention.

"So..is what I read in the Uchiha files true?" She asked in a feeble voice, looking down. One of his hands fell from her arm and lifted her chin up so her eyes would meet his, confusion evident in his gaze.

"What do you mean?" What file did you read?" He questioned and her eyes fell on the ground once more, as if finding it more interesting than the company before her. She let out a sigh, shoulders beat with defeat.

"I..I was in the Hokage's scroll room and stumbled across a random file. In it contained information about threat of a civil war that would result in a Shinobi World War.." She answered trailing off looking up. Their eyes met and he urged her to continue, to tell him everything she knew.

"I know you acted as a double agent, and it became suspected from your clan so Shisue-san was sent to watch after you..I know you were not responsible for his death." With that she looked up, tears glistening in her deep emerald eyes. He was both surprised by her action and the classified information she obtained, absently his hand wiped away her tears, his heart skipping a beat. He closed his eyes to savor that minute, taking a deep breath and opened them slowly when he replied.

"No, I was not, Danzo was the one responsible." the pinkett nodded against his hand, already knowing what had happened, her mind trying to grasp the unfortunate events.

"I don't know much after that, the rest of the pages were missing." She admitting sighing, his hand moved down to caress her heart-shaped face giving a small smile,making the konoichi tremble a bit. When he went to pull away, however she noticed something odd about his wrist, the anatomy was off, bone jutting out of its place. A pang of guilt passed through her.

She reached a hand out slowly, hesitantly; "May I Itachi-san?.." He extended the wounded arm towards her and she held it gently, green chakra omitting from her palm.

"I used chakra to numb it however, this may hurt." The medic warned and he closed his eyes in understanding, wishing her to continue. He felt his arm jerk as she held his wrist hard and twisted the bone into place, his face remaining unfazed. He then felt the warmth of her chakra as it entered his system again, melting alongside his and mending the damage. It was an odd sensation but he enjoyed the strength and confidence in the medic's chakra, inwardly smirking.

When she had finished, he pulled his arm back and hers fell to her sides, unsure of what to do now. He had confirmed the conspiracy she had accidentally read, and now wished it wasn't true. Her thoughts then raced towards her former teammate and now Itachi flooded alongside, her face contorted into a sad expression.

He watched her carefully, noticing her soft face had been marred with sorrow and as she bit her lip to stop tears. He lifted her chin up again, his once crimson eyes were replaced with those of an onyx and met her teary jade ones. They widened in shock as she stared deep into the dark eyes, mesmerized by the beauty and danger that they possessed.

"That's not the end Sakura."

"What else could there possible be?" She asked, confused, intrigued and terrified at the same time.

"Madara is still alive." He stated, taking her aback, her jaw dropped causing her paling pink lips to part.

"Sakura."

* * *

The quad of shinobi had inched closer to their destination of Konoha, something seemingly off about the atmosphere, the leader of the group noticed. It WAS his home, or previous home, and knew something was wrong as soon as he saw the pillars of smoke rising slowly into the air.

A few minutes later, shock and confusion clearly evident in their faces as they soaked in the environment around them.

"Holy shit, this place looks horrible." The silver-haired man said, sharp teeth jutting out from the corner of his mouth. The raven-haired leader turned and gave him a dark look that instantly made his comrade look away in fear.

"Our target is the Jinjuriki. Contact me immediately if one of you find him." He ordered and in unison they split off in their separate ways. He ran through the rubble of what used to be his home, catching what used to be Icharamen, or Ino's flowershop. It felt weird and left a hollow feeling in him as he continued running through the village in search of his ex-teammate. However, he navigate to the woods to escape the dreadful feeling that coursed through him and made him sick to his stomach.

He stopped however when he heard a familiar voice. He debated on focusing in his mission and finding the source of the feminine voice that he knew he heard from somewhere before. The latter won, however, as his steps inched towards the voice, no, _VOICES, _his head peaking around a tree that circled a clearing revealing two figures. The voice belong to a pink haired konoichi, whom he knew as his teammate-well former, who stood beside a cloaked figure, causing him to clench his teeth.

There stood his brother, the man he had grown an immense hatred for over the years and he was a mere foot away from his pink-haired teammate. For a split second he feared for her safety, but the blinding rage filled him when his eyes landed once more on Itachi.

"Sakura." He forced, her wide green eyes locking with his dangerous onyx.

* * *

"Sas..Sasuke?" She breathed, her body impulsively turning to face him, confusion contorted her beautiful, pale face. Suddenly she felt an arm land on hers, steadying her, she hadn't realized her legs were slowly giving out.

"Don't touch her Itachi.."He warned, removing his sword from its sheath. As soon as he done so, Sakura had instantly planted herself between the two brothers, arms outstretched as if protecting the elder. The man looked at her in admiration, touched that she was willing to defend him despite the fact that he was an S-class criminal who tortured her own teammate.

"Sasuke, stop." The younger Uchiha seemed baffled by her actions, anger instantly replacing him, along a hint of possesivness.

"Get away from him Sakura, now." He said again, stepping forward. She responded by shaking her head, eyes filled with a fierce fire, even though her heart ached at the sight of her former teammate and former crush.

"Listen to me, you can't do this." She protested as she stood her ground between the two "It's not right!"

"To hell with that, get out of my way."

He pushed past her roughly knocking her to the side, his focus strictly on his brother, and crimson met crimson, locked in a deadly battle. However, he was halted as a hand gripped his bicep threateningly and lifted him off the ground, throwing him towards the outside of the clearing. His red eyes locked with jade as he recovered easily, flipping and landing softly on his feet.

He tried to push past her again, but her strength didn't falter as she held her ground, throwing him back once more. He stared at her with annoyance and charged once again, but she was ready as she ran in front of Itachi and grabbed the younger Uchiha's arm twisting it and kicking him away in the middle of his back. The robe man stared at her form in admiration and a new respect as she held Sasuke at bay without using her insane chakra.

"Sakura, I have to go." The elder Uchiha informed causing the pinkett to glance back at him, her attention not entirely focused on him. Quickly, she walked towards him, her eyes still locking with Sasuke's narrowed ones as something passed from her hand to Itachi's.

"Later.." Her voice came out soft, eyes finally connecting with his before he nodded, taking off eyes following his fading figure. Sasuke went to go after him, however the medic blocked his path once again, her eyes pleading for him to stop.

"Sas-" She started but was cut off abruptly.

"What did he want with you? Her teammate asked, more like demanded, as his eyes stared dangerously at her. She blinked and bit her lip staring at her former teammate.

"I'm not sure." He could sense the lie and he took a hold of her shoulders, his grip tight and watched as she winced slightly.

"Get the hell off me!" the konoichi said angrily, ripping away from his grip and taking a few steps back to put distance between them. He eyed her cautiously but suddenly became distracted as his silver-haired teammate joined them in the clearing, which caused Sakura's mouth to gape.

"The Jinjuriki has been spotted." He stated, his amethyst eyes landing on the konoichi, a small shark tooth smirked directed towards her. Sasuke grunted, his attention returning to his former teammate whose eyes were wide with anger.

"sakura are you sure you don't want to tell me?" He asked in a fake innocent voice. She gave him a look of disgust and crossed her arms defiantly, letting her actions speak as her response.

"Tsk, very well. Suigetsu...We have a new target."

Anger turned into shock and she quickly fled into the woods.

* * *

Itachi had met up with Kisame just about 50 yards away and immediately ran as fast as their feet allowed them to, the village-or rest of the village- dwindled in size.

Giving that the fact Sasuke had not followed him, meant that Sakura had managed to stop him, which both rilieved and worried him as it could be proven dangerous if his little brother knew she was hiding something. His suddenly remembered the brief exchange between him and the konoichi and his hand opened to reveal a small pink petal.

_'Later..' _He mused..Did that mean she would want to talk more of the matter? Would she be willing to-? No, not yet.

His hand tightened around the petal as he continued to run along his partner in comfortable silence, Kisame taking a quick glance and shrugged it off with the shake of his head.

* * *

The pink-haired konoichi ran swiftly and quietly through the trees, pumping chakra into the soles of her feet with each leap, her pursuers quickly picking up pace and closing the distance. She felt panicked and tried to calm herself down, which proved harder than it seemed with the thought of the enemy practically breathing down her neck. Almost instantly her head began to swim as her current injuries began to catch up, a dull ache probing in her cranium causing her to lose her footing.

All she remembered was falling slowly to the ground, her conscious slowly fading into black as crimson eyes stared deeply at her causing her heart to skip before she finally succumbed to the black abyss.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry, I kinda fell asleep on the futon and just now finished the chapter several hours later xD Heading to Ohio in the morning, so unfortunately there will NOT be an update :c Gomen, I thought I could get another chapter in, but alas, I chose sleep instead ;A;**

**Anyways! Reviews are always welcome because I'm kind of really just winging it now xD**

**Stay Classy Guys! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back from Ohio and amped on Game Fuel, while listening to this mesmerizing/intriguing band called Steam Powered Giraffe..don't judge me!**

**This chapter has been updated! Not much has changed expect for an added on scene with Sasuke and Sakura**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Captive**

_The pink-haired konoichi ran swiftly and quietly through the trees, pumping chakra into the soles of her feet with each leap, her pursuers quickly picking up pace and closing the distance. She felt panicked and tried to calm herself down, which proved harder than it seemed with the thought of the enemy practically breathing down her neck. Almost instantly her head began to swim as her current injuries began to catch up, a dull ache probing in her cranium causing her to lose her footing.**  
**_

_All she remembered was falling slowly to the ground, her conscious slowly fading into black as crimson eyes stared deeply at her causing her heart to skip before she finally succumbed to the black abyss._

A pounding in her head pulled the medic out from a harsh slumber, a groan escaping her lips as she fluttered her eyes open slowly and hesitantly. She lifted herself painfully up in a sitting position and placed her throbbing head softly against the tree she was set down near, wincing as she did so.

"Finally awake eh?" Her raven haired teammate asked, squatting in front of her and lifting her chin up with a hand. Dull emerald met the beautiful onyx.

"Obviously.." She muttered, looking away from him and shifting herself into a more comfortable place.

"You've seemed to obtained a bit of an attitude." He mocked, receiving a glare from his former pink-haired teammate.

"You seem to still be an ass." The medic retorted, earning a snicker from one of his comrades known as Suigetsu.

"What a bitch, don't talk to Sasuke like that!" Roared the obnoxious red-head Karin, aiming a kick directly at Sakura's side. She, however, rolled to her left and managed to dodge the attack, putting distance between her and her 4 captors.

Pain engulfed her head, but she had no time to recover as Suigetsu appeared behind her aiming a high-kick that she blocked with her forearm and pushed the rogue ninja back into Karin. Together they fell to the ground, the silver-haired man liquefying causing his teammate to squeal in horror and complete disgust as she tried to frantically get up.

"You pink-haired bitch!"She yelled while Suigetsu formed back into a solid body, rolling his head on his shoulders, a smirk on his face.

"What are you going to do about it?" The Konoha konoichi asked, her voice low and menacing, causing the red-head to take a step back.

"She's not going to do anything." Sasuke finally cut in, stepping forward and giving a look to both his teammates.

"Control your lap dog." Sakura shot crossing her arms, earning yet another glare from the lone girl on Team Hebi and a smile from shark boy.

Sasuke quirked his head in both amusement and confusion, when did his former teammate get so-what was the word-bold and fiery? He had to admit, she had undergone quite the transformation in his absence, noting her short hair and new attire that formed nice with her petite, athletic body. The konoichi seemed to have felt his gaze and looked at him, heat rising up to his face and he quickly composed himself.

"Now, are you going to tell me what my dear older brother shared with you?" He asked, taking another step forward, inching closer to his captive.

"You and I both know the answer to that." She responded, meeting his obsidian eyes with fierce veridian.

"Too bad..." The criminal said with a tsk and appeared behind her, an attack was aimed but she quickly side-stepped and grabbed his arm, staring straight into his eyes.

" Don't touch me"She warned, gripping his arm hard which caused him to wince. However, he quickly recovered by pulling his arm towards his body causing her to fly into his chest. She looked up in anger and shock, mouth agape as he stared down calmly, a hint of a smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

"What are you going to do about it?" He mocked, trapping her in a tight hold. She struggled for release, but to no avail as his grip tightened and his smirk widening.

"You want to know so bad about what your brother told me?!" She asked angrily, gripping his lower abdomen she spun using the momentum and slammed him into the ground causing it to cave in. "Ask him yourself."

Team Hebi was shocked at the sight and she took the chance to make her escape, the rouge shinobi busy running to their injured leaders aid. Her breathing became labored as she realized the amount of chakra left in her system was almost completely depleted, but she continued running as fast as her body allowed her too.

"Dammit!" She heard her old teammate curse. Her pace quickened when she felt the presence of the raven-haired boy close in on her, rapidly catching up with the rest of Team Hebi in tow.

The konoichi suddenly felt herself being tackled to the ground by a masculine body, her arms held down above her head as the Uchiha pinned and trapped her. She felt the heat between them and struggled to get free, but was only successful in switching their positions, her now being on top. The struggle for dominance continued for a minute until the chakra deprived pinkett gave in, taking huge breaths of air as Sasuke hovered above and analyzed her.

"Get..off!"She breathed, completely out of breath and on the verge of passing out.

"Tell me Sakura!" He forced, his grip tightening, pain and numbness spreading through her frail, worn-out body.

"Tell you what?" The Konoha konoichi cried."Tell you that your brother is innocent? That he's the reason that a World War was avoided?" Tears had blinded her vision and she choked, trying to take a breath made it worse and her body racked with sobs. So many emotions had built up and she just let everything go, her raven-haired crush stared, eyes wide and confused.

"What?" was the only thing he could manage to say. He watched as her body shook, salty tears spilling down her face dampening her short, pink locks, hands digging into the earth.

"Please...let it go. Leave your brother alone, I beg of you." She choked out and stared at his contorted face with sad teary eyes.

"It's all I've known, how can I just...let it go?"

Silence engulfed them as Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo stared in confusion at the duo, exchanging side-long glances and shrugging. Karin, however, was staring daggers at the pink-haired girl in pure jealousy and envy.

"I don't know! Just please.."She sobbed, his grip tightening as he pushed her hard against the ground causing a pained groan to escape her throat. He gave her a delirious look as she met his eyes, feeling the pain, anguish and rage.

"Do you have any idea what's it like to lose your ENTIRE family?"He roared, his voice catching with pain. She could feel dangerous chakra emit from him and it held her down with fear, she had come to the realization that the man before her was a stranger. He was no longer the raven-haired boy she fell in love with in which she spent many times trying to protect, or the boy who stood by her and Naruto's side as a team for years. He was a stranger.

"You can't change the past Sasuke."She choked out, a pained expression crossed her face as she continued to stare at him, eyes squeezing shut as if to remember him back in the genin days.

"It still doesn't change that they're gone Sakura! It doesn't change that he killed them! He protected a worthless village!"He spat venomously, his grip constricting more, melding into the ground. Her eyes met his with a fierce fire, pure anger constructed her face, and with little effort she pushed up and tackled him to the ground, successfully pinning him.

"Listen here Sasuke, that is my village, that is YOUR village and that was HIS village. If you are so blind to realize his act of selflessness then you are the fool."The pink haired konoichi said with a low, vicious voice. This only enraged him more as he brought his knee up to kick her away, a small crack forced Sakura to hold her rib gingerly as her hard eyes met his. Green chakra emitted from her palm and she hissed in pain as the bone mended back together in her ribcage, her eyes never leaving his.

"You are going to tell me where he is."He spoke in an oddly even tone. His eyes betrayed his voice as she looked into crazed crimson fear crawling up her throat but she kept it at bay, holding her ground.

"You're going to have to make me."She shot, relieved that her voice held the confidence and strength she wanted. Before she knew it he was behind her and she instinctively rolled away, dodging the attack and standing up on her feet to crouch in a fighting stance. She admitted inwardly that she didn't know how long she could fight given her low chakra levels, but she wasn't just going to roll over like a dog. She was determined to show the man she once knew, the stranger, that she wasn't going to give in.

He ran at her aiming a punch to her cheek, however she quickly caught his forearm and while pushing it away, sent a right hook to his instead causing him to fly back a few feet. The konoichi knew she had to reserve her precious chakra so she had to strongly rely on him using taijutsu, but that was dismissed when she factored in the Sharingan.

_'Shit...No way I can handle any genjutsu.'_She cursed inwardly, blocking another punch strictly focusing on his body movements, not daring to catch his crimson eyes. His movements sped up causing her to falter slightly, some hits going through and landing painfully on various parts of her body, anger burning in her chest. As he went to punch her again, she held his arm tight and flipped him to the ground, the force behind it causing the earth to shatter and cave in to a crater, almost knocking the Uchiha unconscious. Rage was a powerful weapon.

"Sasuke! Suigetsu, Jugo, we have to help!"Karin screech in a wild voice, looking at her teammates with pleading eyes who only stared back blankly.

"This is his business. You know not to stand in his way.."Suigetsu explained as he crossed his arms given his annoying teammate a knowing look. The red-head shuddered in understanding as if she remembered a painful memory, she knew all to well not to meddle.

A pained groan came from the Uchiha but the rage never faltered as he used pure adrenaline to pin her down beneath him, securing her hips and hands. He gave a triumphant smirk as her chest rose and fell rapidly in panic. She was trapped.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, have you seen Sakura-chan?" The blue-eyed Naruto asked, popping his head in the medical tent.

"She went for a walk, but that was a bit ago.." She replied honestly, a worried expression crossing her face, the blonde sensing the change in mood. He gave a small cheerful smile towards the Hokage in reassurance.

"I'll go look for her Granny, don't worry!" He chirped and before the Hokage could respond, the boy dashed away in search of his pink-haired teammate. He frowned when he couldn't find her in the slowly rebuilding village, concern contorting his face as he fell in thought.

_'It's not like her to just dissappear...especially with the village in the state that it's in...'_ He concluded, but determination burned in his body as he sped through the foliage.

"I'm coming Sakura!"

* * *

"Just stop hating him! He did nothing wrong!" Sakura said, frustration taking over as Sasuke continued to stare down at her.

"I can't do that." He seethed, glaring at her puffy emerald eyes. Crying out in anger she finally managed to push him off and crawled away, trying to put as much distance between them, her back hitting the cratered wall.

"Why not? Because you're afraid of not having a purpose in your life? Is that why?" She questioned. He sat in the dirt, trying to regain his breathing, but what she had said stung at him. All he had ever known was hating his older brother, looking for a reason to gain strength and finally take vengeance and fulfill his title as an avenger. If that were taken away then what was he? What purpose did he serve?

"None." She finished his thought as if reading his mind.

"Shut up you whor-!" Karin screeched, trying to defend her love.

"Karin,.." The rage and impending doom radiated from Sasuke's body causing her to instantly shut her mouth and slowly walk behind Suigetsu for cover.

"Sasuke..you have to find something else worth living for." Sakura said, her voice soft and delicate. Her former teammate stared at her small form, taking in her appearance once again, soaking in her beauty, intelligence and strength. He had known her his entire life, but he felt like he was seeing her for the first time, and it both confused and intrigued him.

"Sakura it's not that simple. I've seen him murder everyone over and over. Every child, uncle...every mother."He rasped, the life seemed to have drained out of him, his eyes glazing over at the very thought of his family. She felt a pang of guilt and sorrow lodge in her chest but she mustered up the strength that she could, biting her lip as she choked back tears.

"Sasuke...The Uchiha clan was corrupted, they were planning to rebel against The council and Konoha."She spoke softly and cut him off when he went to speak "For the sake of an entire village, possibly all the Great nations, your brother made the ultimate sacrifice. How do you think he feels? Does he not feel the same anguish you do? He lost everything and more, he lost you Sasuke." His face remained trained on hers as his thoughts processed what she had said, a sense of immense feeling ran through his body. She was right, he was so careless and selfish to realize that his brother lost the same as him, he had never once thought of how Itachi felt and he felt ashamed and defeated.

"You're right.." He spoke in a calm tone, his body began to gravitate towards hers as he held out a hand to help her up off the ground. Their faces were mere inches away, her breath catching in her throat as his lips touched her jaw-line.

"Sas-?" She whimpered, pink brows furrowing.

"Come with me Sakura." He breathed against her neck sending shivers down her body. Her hands pressed lightly on his bare chest as she pushed herself away shaking her head.

The three teammates gawked at the duo, no words escaped their open mouths as they continued to stare. They have never once seen their stone-cold comrade shed an ounce of emotion, yet here he was, showing affection to a breathing girl. For Karin, this fact didn't go over to well as rage overwhelmed her body.

"I can't." She replied gently, afraid of his reaction she looked down.

"Be my new purpose." He urged, lifting her chin with his hand and staring deep into her veridian eyes.

"I..I-"

"Sakura!" A voice called out which caused the pinkett and Uchiha to snap their head to the direction of the voice.

"Naruto?!" The konoichi cried. Her motion of running to him was stopped as Sasuke gripped her waist with a death-like grip, the sense of wilderness overwhelming him again.

"Sasuke? What are you doing? Let her go!" The blonde yelled, Team Hebi closing in towards Sasuke awaiting orders.

" I don't think that's going to happen. Why don't you join us?"

With that, the team of rogue criminals closed in on the Jinjurki, while Sasuke grabbed the pinkett and ran away from the smoldering village, his pace lightning fast. The konoichi watched in horror as her fading teammate was bombarded with attacks.

"Naruto! Ugh, let me go Sasuke!" She seethed, trying to push herself away from him, but to no avail.

"You need to tell me everything about my brother." He said, his grip tightening causing her to wince and head to swim with black dots.

"Just please let me..go..you know.. everything.."her voice faded as her body became limp in his grasp. He swiftly picked her up and carried her bridal style towards his current base, not really concerned with his other former teammate.

"Be my purpose.."

* * *

A omnious feeling spread throughout the atmosphere as Kisame and his partner Itachi traveled towards Rain, shivers running up and down the Uchiha's spine causing him to stop immediately.

"You feel it too?" The Uchiha's towering partner asked, stopping beside him and looking back in the direction from which they came.

"Yeah.." he replied, crimson eyes narrowing as if trying to figure it out.

"Well why don't we check it out?"

Their course was quickly corrected and their speed picked up as they swiftly ran through the thick foliage, Itachi leading the way. He hoped that the little cherry blossom he grew fond of was in no danger, but he didn't know what his younger brother was capable of.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry guys, that kind of carried on and on...I really had no idea what to write about. I'm so sleep deprived it's not even funny lol I don't know why I do this xD Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcome!**

Stay classy guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys, wow, my stories never get this much attention, ya'll are making me blush! Anyway! Got Pandora going and a hot cup of tea ready, perfect night for writing. **

**Just a quick note, I have Sasuke acting a bit senile due to the fact that he's having a minor mental breakdown, so hopefully that clears it up.**

**On to the Story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Decision**

_"Well why don't we check it out?"_

_Their course was quickly corrected and their speed picked up as they swiftly ran through the thick foliage, Itachi leading the way. He hoped that the little cherry blossom he grew fond of was in no danger, but he didn't know what his younger brother was capable of._

Sasuke cradled the pinkett, his pace fast and swift, the location of his base not too far away. He, however stopped in his tracks as the presence of the elder Uchiha inched closer to him, a dangerous aura radiating towards him. Before he could shift course his brother along with his criminal partner landed on a tree branch in front of him, crimson eyes landing on the unconscious konoichi in the younger Uchiha's arms.

"What exactly are you doing with her?" He asked, voice laced with venom, red eyes ablaze.

"That's none of your business brother.." Sasuke answered, the pink-haired girl's head lolled to the side as she was beginning to come to. A painful groan escaped her pale and chapped lips as her eyes slowly blinked open.

"Let her go. " Itachi warned, inwardly hoping that she was okay.

"I..Itachi-san?" Her voice came out feeble and cracked as she searched for the Older Uchiha's handsome and masculine face. All of a sudden, as if water were splashed on her face, the medic realized that she was in the arms of her former teammate. Her eyes widened and she frantically tried to escape his grasp, panic beginning to rise in her throat causing her to breath rapidly. "Let me go!"

"Now why would I do that?" He asked looking down at her, a hint of evil in the tone as his grip grew tight crushing her into his body making her wince.

"Because she said so" The older brother stated. Sasuke cocked his head towards his brother, a weird and forced laugh escaping his throat that put everyone on edge.

"She is my new purpose. You will _NOT _take her from me!" He hissed, his grip becoming more constricted which resulted in small bruises on her upper arm.

"That's it!" The konoichi cried out, using what little chakra was left in her system, and pushed herself away from the crazed Uchiha. A satisfying crack marked her success of the escape, but she hadn't planned on being numb as her body fell to the ground, arms reaching for something, anything, to refrain from a painful landing.

A swift figure swept her up into his arms, her heart catching in fear of it being the young Uchiha, however her face relaxed when she realized it was Itachi instead. She smiled up at him gratefully and leaned up against his chest, a small smile given in return.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice smooth like silk, sending shivers down her spine causing her to falter in response.

"Y..yes Itachi-san" She answered meekly, twiddling her fingers. He smiled at her actions, taking a liking to the vulnerable and shy side of the young konoichi that lay against his warm chest, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Give her to me."

Their heads snapped in the direction of a crazed Uchiha who held his wounded ribs gingerly, inching his way closer to them, his eyes fierce and insane. Itachi's grip tightened protectively around the girl, careful not to hurt her as he jumped away from an attack.

He set her safely on the tree branch next to Kisame and quickly left to face his little brother, whose attacks were wild and unpredictable. With each swing Sasuke roared in frustration and rage, as if his mind were out of his control.

"You can't take her from me!" He yelled, his attacks parried easily by his opponent.

"And you can't make her decisions for her." His brother retorted, blocking yet another wild swing, the younger brother outraged even further. The two danced around, Sasuke aiming attacks with the intent to kill, eyes crazed as he managed to draw a think red line on Itachi's arm. In response he kicked his younger brother in the gut, successfully throwing him back, but the uchiha was relentless as he came at his brother once again.

Sakura watched in horror beside Kisame as the two brothers fought vigourously, watching the blinding speed with each attack,her eyes barely keeping up with a strong kick that landed Sasuke through a tree. She heard the pained groan that he released, but the rage within him bubbled up and recharged his energy as he leapt at his brother again and again. His swings had become wild and vicious, catching the older Uchiha off guard fore he couldn't predict his movements even with the Sharingan. Sasuke landed another kick at his brother who jumped out of the way quickly before Sasuke had the chance to plant another attack, dangerous eyes matching his.

Both men were exhausted from previous affairs but neither were willing to give up, the Uchiha blood burned and coursed through them giving them strength to go on. Sasuke's battered arm sparked and chirped as electricity engulfed his hand, his eyes filled with a raw and murdeorus intention. Meanwhile the pinwheels in Itachi's eyes spun rapidly and the atmosphere around the field changed with a dreary and heavy cloud. The younger Uchiha lunged towards him, the electric ball dragging against the ground and tearing it apart, a yell scratching his throat as he aimed the attack.

Black flames were the only thing that saved Itachi as the lightning coursed through his body grazing his arm sparring his heart which was the intentional target. His younger brother winced in pain as the flames seared his arm leaving behind melted flesh setting his chidori off course.

"She's... coming with me." He glared, his hand balling into a weak fist, blood dripping down his chin. A pink blur stepped in between the two, halting the attack. Itachi looked at her in shock, while Sasuke gave an evil smirk.

"Itachi, I have to talk to him..please let me." Sakura spoke up before her savior would harm her former teammate. He suddenly looked at her with confusion and uncertainty, brows furrowing as he tried to analyze her intentions.

"He's not himself Sakura-san, he could-"He cut himself off. He could, what? Hurt her? When did fierce and dangerous S-class criminals care about the feelings and well-being of others? He didn't know what was going on in his head, he should have just left the konoichi alone instead of telling her the conspiracy of her home, then maybe he wouldn't be feeling the emotions brought on by the girl. Shaking off his thoughts, he still debated about letting the girl head into danger, he hated to admit it but he felt the need to protect her, this..precious cherry blossom.

"I know, but I'm still his teammate. Please trust me." She said, not catching on to the broken sentence. Her emerald eyes flared with boldness, confidence and she smiled. Oh kami, Damn that smile. That was the very reason why he decided to tell her, that determination, that fire that spread through her body and warmed whoever surrounding her to the core. Enough to melt away all fear, sins, worry, sorrow and pain, definitely pain.

He sighed and gingerly held his burnt arm , worry etched over his normal stoic expression causing her eyes to widen a fraction in shock before shaking it off with a smile. The black flames vaporized slowly, the air once again tasting like life.

"Don't worry Itachi-san, thank you." Sakura said gently, placing a hand on his cheek half expecting him to pull away. He, however, leaned into her hand while closing his eyes as if enjoying the gesture, his face passive and at peace which caused her to smile before she turned towards the rampant teammate.

Sasuke inched his way to her, his steps slow and eager, his eyes menacing and blank at the same time, like it were a black abyss she was staring into. Her body remained where she stood as Itachi backed away to join his own teammate, a sidelong glance given along with a shark-tooth grin.

_'Oh how this was amusing..'_ Kisame inwardly chuckled.

"Sakura, just come with me. "He pleaded, a bloodied hand stretched towards her as he took another step.

"I can't Sasuke." She said softly, her voice kind and gentle like a mothers. A wild look crossed his face, but before he could do anything, she closed the small gap between them, cupping his strong jaw in her hand before continuing "I know you're confused and lost, but you just have to find yourself. All your life you've been instructed on how to live it; who to hate, who to be, how to act. Now you've been given a chance, a _CHOICE _to make your own life how _YOU_ want it." Her eyes were soft and strong as she looked at her former teammate, his crazed demeanor faltered for a split second.

"It's too late, please just come and make it go away. Make me feel whole, make me feel like I _deserve_ to live." He choked, insanity and desperation grasped him tight. The elder Uchiha looked down at his brother, guilt clenched his heart and worsened with each beat, each pump of blood, each breath of air he inhaled. However, everything happened for a reason, everything has its purpose.

"You are here for a reason, honor that, don't obstruct it with blind arrogance." Her voice turned strong as her other hand reached to the other side of his face, making him look into her deep veridian eyes. "I do not blame you for feeling hurt Sasuke." Green chakra emitted from her palm as she ran it across his forehead soothing his cuts.

His hands moved to both her wrists as he held onto them, her strength pouring into his body while he continued to stare into her delicate yet powerful eyes. The fire of the konoichi eased his fears and his sins, along with the pain, the sorrow and doubt. He knew he had a purpose, he knew he was given a reason to live and as he realized this he looked up at his dear brother.

"It's not too late to find yourself. " Her voice called, as if awakening from a deep slumber. He collapsed into her arms, letting everything go, his face contorted of so many emotions, but she held on tight, reassuring that there would be a tomorrow for him.

"Sakura..Thank you." Sasuke had said, pulling himself up from her embrace. She was about to reply when he cut her off "Even though I have hurt you so many times, made you seem unimportant, like you weren't good enough...You still stood by my side. I'm sorry."

A shocked look crossed her face, but a smile appeared that reached her tearful eyes. There stood before her the Sasuke she knew, no longer that dangerous stranger, but the man she fell in love with, the one she would die protecting, and the one that eased her fears. He was Sasuke. She felt a sense of overwhelming and just smiled, tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you Sasuke.." She continued to smile, noting that he still held onto her wrists. He looked bewildered at the sight of her tears, but knew that they weren't held with sorrow, but with content and peace.

"For what's it's worth...I wouldn't mind your company Sakura-chan."He added softly, his thumb making a circle pattern on hers, lingering for a second longer before brushing away her tears. A blush stained her pale cheeks as he added the formality to her name, along with the touch of his hand on hers, leaving a burning sensation to spread through her body.

"And for what it's worth...Konoha wouldn't mind your company either." She replied lifting his chin up to meet her eyes and standing on her tiptoes, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. Itachi appeared by her side. Even though everything had calmed, he was still protective of the konoichi and he'd be damned if he let anybody hurt her.

"Take her back to Konoha Brother...back home."Sasuke said and before they could reply their attention turned elsewhere.

Rustling through the nearby bushes all caught their attention as Team Hebi bounced out, sweat covering their bodies and their breaths quick and abnormal. Sasuke was by the teams side immediately and sub-consciously Itachi moved towards Sakura.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked, causing Sakura to flinch. She noted, however, that his voice no longer carried the ice coldness, but rather a stern yet friendly tone.

"Un..conscio..us." Karin said between breaths, screeching when she saw her precious Sasuke was wounded. Before she could say anything however, he turned away.

"Good, now we're heading out, let's go." He ordered. With a unison groan of protest they followed their leader with hunched shoulders and soon became out of sight. Sakura swore she saw a glint of a smile cross Sasuke's lips, a hint of joy and peace. He was finally able to be himself.

She quickly turned to Itachi who was then joined by his partner, both looking down at the small konoichi causing her smile to fade as she bit her lip. Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder and she inwardly flinched, not expecting physical contact.

"Thank you for putting him at ease." The elder Uchiha said, her expression softening when she knew the gratitude was genuine. Another smile appeared on her face as she looked into the woods that her teammate disappeared in. For some reason, she herself felt at peace, it's as if a part of her came back to life that Sasuke once had total control over, yet she KNEW it wouldn't be the last time she would see him. Her heart knew it.

"He's an important person to me, I could never watch him go down the wrong path." She responded, turning her attention towards the Uchiha. He noticed that something in her attitude change, and he braced himself for whatever was to come. "You said Madara was still alive right?" Okay, he wasn't ready for that, he admitted. He sighed and took a pause before answering.

"Yes."

"Why does nobody know this? Why has he excluded himself from everybody's knowledge?" She asked, her face beautifully serious. He also like this intelligent side to her, she was analytical and sharp like a hawk.

"You've met him a few times actually.."He replied truthfully, a shocked look took over her face as she stared in disbelief and then confusion.

"I..Have?" She said quizically and hesitantly, trying to remember the certain Uchiha's face on past missions.

"Yes, he's been disguised as an Akatsuki member known as Tobi. Along with the fact that he's the real leader, leaving Pein as a pawn. " Itachi answered, gauging Sakura's face which turned into a deeper state of shock and surprise, however she quickly put pieces together.

"That explains the time-space jutsu he had used.."The konoichi stated, Itachi nodding in approval.

"I'm keeping a close eye on him, however, I've discovered some of his intentions..."He trailed off, a quick look of curiousity and fear given by the Konoha konoichi. Beside them Kisame was getting restless as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, crossing his arms gingerly. She blinked and then felt the guilt, extending her hands towards the marred skin.

"What are y-." He got cut off by the gentle warmth of worn chakra, the skin slowly retaining its original blue hue as the tissue mended back together. He grunted a thanks when she finished and crossed his arms again, this time with comfort.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!" Called out someone. She didn't take long to realize it was her teammate Naruto who was looking for her, his voice continuing to call out the pinketts name.

'_Naruto probably still thinks that Sasuke has me...'_ She mused inwardly. Suddenly her attention turned towards Itachi, a fierce look carved her face, her emerald eyes ablaze.. He looked at her with an odd expression, her hand extending towards his which resulted in Kisame raising an eyebrow as well. A sense of guilt formed a pit in her stomach as she thought of her old teammate. _'Sasuke please forgive me..I'm not going home'_

"Take me with you."

He watched her lips curl into a sweet, genuine smile. Damn that smile.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry, I meant to post this chapter at 6am when I was writing it, but I fell asleep . I awoke to find out that I've been infected with the common cold virus, *shivers* yuck. But! My darling boyfriend is taking care of me so no worries! There will be more to come :)**

What do you think Sakura is planning? Clearly she has SOME intentions, but I wonder what it could be ;)

**Thanks for all the reviews, it's keeping me going with the story c: More are always welcome!**

And as always: Stay Classy Guys 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Happy Halloween! I was going to post earlier, but I got sidetracked doing a little make-up job for tonight, feel free to look at the rest of my crummy art lol**

**Thank you for the reviews and support! You guys make me want to continue going, so you guys are officially awesome!**

**On to the story shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dirty little Secret**

_"Sakuraaaaaaaa!" Called out someone. She didn't take long to realize it was her teammate Naruto who was looking for her, his voice continuing to call out the pinketts name._

_'Naruto probably still thinks that Sasuke has me...' She mused inwardly. Suddenly her attention turned towards Itachi, a fierce look carved her face, her emerald eyes ablaze.. He looked at her with an odd expression, her hand extending towards his which resulted in Kisame raising an eyebrow as well._

_"Take me with you."_

_He watched her lips curl into a sweet, genuine smile. Damn that smile._

Without further question in fear that the pinkett's teammate would discover them, they all ran through the foliage with grace and swiftness. Itachi took a chance and glanced over his shoulder to the new companion, confusion still clouded his mind as to why she would come. Clearly it had something to do with Madara and something in his head screamed that the konoichi was up to something. However, he just had to trust her for now.

As if feeling his eyes, she turned her attention from the branch in front of her and towards the criminal's, jade eyes meeting crimson, which quickly adverted to in front once again. She smiled to herself and continued to stare forward, mind wondering where their base could possible be located and thought back to when she overheard something about Hidden Rain.

The sun had begun to set, painting the sky with an array of red, orange and a little mix of a beautiful violet, the contrast captivating as the half moon brightened by the minute. Their pace had slowed to a walk and soon they were met with a small village gate proceeding to walk through searching for a place to rest for the night, eyes landing on a secluded inn. Sakura could feel the heat from the springs and sighed with relief and joy as they entered the inn and headed towards the front counter where a plump elderly man sat.

"Hello! What can I get you young ones?" He greeted with a smile that reached his blue eyes, his skin wrinkling.

"3 rooms please." She said before the other two men than accompanied her could respond, causing them to give her a quizzical look. "It's my treat tonight, don't worry."

"Of course, follow me." He ushered after she handed the man a large sum of money from her wallet, Kisame eyeing it dangerously. They followed the inn-keeper through the halls and quickly showed them their rooms before bowing and leaving.

"I like this girl already."Kisame said loud and boisterous, swinging his arm over her shoulder causing her eyebrow to twitch as she crossed her arms.

"Being the Hokage's apprentice has its perks."She boasted before shrugging the blue arm off and heading into her room, shutting the door behind her. The two men glanced at each other for a second before disappearing into their own.

Sakura sighed and peeled her clothes off fast, grabbing a white towel and wrapping around her athletic body taking a moment to herself. She just wanted to soak in the springs and forget about the mess she had gotten herself into. Granted she had an elaborate plan now that she knew Madara was planning something big, she formed the pieces together when Itachi explained, but it still didn't mean she didn't dread it. Now all she had to do was obtain information of the remaining Akatsuki without seeming suspicious.

'That will be proven hard to do...Dammit.' the konoichi cursed, leaving the room with a huff and bumping straight into Itachi. Noticing she was only wearing the towel her cheeks turned pink, then deepened into a violent red when she saw Itachi clad in a towel wrapped around his waist.

"O..Oh, I'm sorry I..Itachi-san."She apologized meekly, her eyes catching his slim and well-built torso, eyes lingering on his messy black hair that lined his shoulder muscles. She forced herself to look away and headed towards the springs, face practically on fire as she muttered curse words under her breath. Itachi stood there, held in shock. Her eyes had scanned his body lingering a moment too long, which oddly made him feel good as he watched her cheeks stain crimson, however he liked as she walked away even better. She wore nothing but the white towel that barely passed her butt, hugging her curves perfectly with every fold. A heat rose to his face and he scolded himself, heading towards the men's spring both ashamed and pleased.

The konoichi reached the springs and quickly got in, in fear of getting humiliated again. She had felt his eyes follow her, her heart racing in both glee and fear; he was an S-class criminal, she should not feel like a crazed hormonal teenager. Her body moved towards the far edge of the hot soothing water, ripples surrounding her and settled as she rest her head on a folded towel, arms stretched out on the edge as she sighed deeply.

"Oh Kami this is great.." She sighed deeply, letting her muscles soak in the warmth making her feel exhauberated and refreshed. Her peace lasted about five minutes as a high-pitched scream awoke her from a light nap.

"Pervert!" A woman from the spring yelled, clentching a damp towel around her desperately as she pointed to the broken fence that seperated the men's spring from the woman's. In the midst of the broken wood lay a blushing half-naked Kisame, his hands went up as a signal of defense while he stood up resulting in the towel that surrounded his hips loosened dangerously.

"No-No, I slipped and fell, the fence broke my fall!" He stammered. Sakura quickly escaped the hot water, sure to be unseen, and wrapped a towel around herself and walked towards the blue-man with quick steps, fixing his white cloth before it fell to the ground.

"Please don't go to accusitions."Sakura said, turning to face the pale faced girl. "He's an honest man and isn't one to do such things." The girl's shoulders relaxed a sigh escaping her lips as she fixed her own towel and apologizing. She bowed and left to tend to her own business, leaving the pinkett and shark-man standing alone.

"You owe me one." the konoichi said, crossing her arms and walking towards her room, leaving a grinning spoiled fish.

"Kisame.."Itachi growled joining his criminal partner, crimson eyes narrowed and full of suspicion.

"Come on, I know you were dying to get a peek." The shark-man grinned, causing the Uchiha to roll his eyes slightly. Although she had made sure no one was looking as she snuck out of the water, he managed to get a glimpse as she was covering herself. Her gorgeous toned skin covered in scars looked incredibly smooth, the water glistened off her in such a way that could only be described as breath-taking. Even when she was covered, the way her pink hair clung to the side of her neck in the messy bun was beautiful and intoxicating. Damn.

"Respect her Kisame, I won't be as kind as her if it happens again." He spat, heading towards his own room. Kisame still kept a foolish grin even after the dangerous warning.

In her room Sakura debated whether to write a message to Tsunade-sama, pacing the room in spandex shorts and a plain red tank top, her feet padding softly on the wood floor.

_'I could write about Sasuke, that way they would be on his trail and give me more time...Itachi might even allow me to do such.'_ She thought, biting her rose colored lip. _'But then again...I can't lie to Shishou like that..but if I were to tell her the truth I may be branded a traitor...UGH!'_ the konoichi sat down on her bed with a huff, plopping herself onto her back giving up the thought.

* * *

The young and determined Naruto searched for his teammate for hours on end, the sun setting and casting him in darkness. Sighing he headed back towards the village, cursing at himself for letting Sasuke's Lackeys hinder him from saving his precious Sakura.

His head hung low when he entered the medical tent he knew Tsunade was in, her head snapping up as her amber eyes looked at him expectantly and dulled when he shook his head.

"Where's Sakura?" She ordered, clutching his shirt and shaking him violently.

"Sasuke took her. He sent his team after me but she became their target."He explained as briefly as he could, in fear of snapping his neck under her grip. She stopped and stared at him wide eyed. No..first the village, now her?

"Shizune!" The hokage roared and instantly her black haired assistant was by her side, awaiting orders.

"Yes lady?"She said, knowing this was a serious matter.

"I want an ANBU Squad out searching for Sakura right now, tell them it's Sasuke."Tsunade ordered, Shizune taken by surprise.

"Sakura...bu..but Tsuna-"She stammered being cut off by the loud and deafening voice of her Hokage.

"I said NOW!"

"Ri-Right away!"

Naruto turned to Tsunade, eyes expectant and full of worry at the same time. "Now what?"

"Now we wait."

* * *

It was past 3 in the morning and yet Sakura still couldn't sleep, she had tossed and turned for hours but her body relented in giving into sleep. Finally giving into her body's wishes she went out in the cold brisk air and made her way to the roof. She stood still for a moment as she realized she wasn't the only one having sleeping problems, her body turned hoping he wouldn't notice her presence.

"Can't sleep?"He asked.

_'Damn..so much for that'_ She sighed making her way towards him and sitting down, spacing herself a foot away. "Apparently I'm not the only one" She responded. He gave her a small smile and looked back out into the endless starry sky.

"No." He admitted in defeat, eyes still locked onto the dark night. They sat there, comfortable silence enjoying one another's company for about ten minutes, both looking into the dark abyss, as if mesmorized.

"Why did you come with us?"He asked suddenly, breaking the dead quite. At first she shifted uncomfortably, leaning back onto her hands and turned her head to face him.

"Because I believe that you are the good guys. It's weird but I had a feeling you went to Konoha to stop Pein, like your goal is to actually make peace in the world." She answered softly, turning her head back to the stars

"Interesting observation.."His voice came out as soft as hers, turning to face her and watch her face as she stared into the night, eyes shinning with innocence.

"You all may be criminals but you're also human. You don't seem like such a bad guy to me"She met his gaze, teasing him and laughed before adding softly "You saved my life." He gave a smile as she moved closer leaning her head on his shoulder, both of them savoring the moment as a cold breeze brushed their hair, tangling in each other.

"Keep this our little secret then. I like my reputation as an S-class criminal." He whispered, pulling his cloak off and wrapping around her, causing her to flinch slightly as she wasn't expecting it.

"Our dirty little secret."She agreed giggling which was followed by a yawn. In minutes she was asleep, so he lifted her up bridal style and headed towards her room gently placing her onto the bed. He noticed she only wore the shorts and tight tank-top, a blush creeped on his face as he studied her small curvy petite form, admiring the way the moonlight hit her skin. Sighing he tucked her in, giving her a small smile as he stared at her peaceful face.

"we're all human.."He whispered before leaving.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I"m sorry, I tried to post the chapter before midnight, but I got carried away with passing out candy. (Fangirled so hard when the kids in Marvel and Star wars gear came up )**

**SO! Like the little fluff? Seems like Itachi is REALLY taking a liking to Sakura eh? Reviews are always welcome as always!**

**Stay Classy Guys! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: OMG I'm alive! Gomen *bows repeatidly* It's been quite the eventful two weeks ne, but good news! My Nii-san is coming home from Arizona! *happy dance***

**Thank you all for the support in my story, the reviews and favorites are keeping me going 3 Arigato, Arigato ne. OH! Since I have taken 3 years of Japanese and am possibly (like 90% chance) going to Japan next year, I will be utilizing more Japanese into my stories so bear with me!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A new hope  
**_  
"Keep this our little secret then. I like my reputation as an S-class criminal." He whispered, pulling his cloak off and wrapping around her, causing her to flinch slightly as she wasn't expecting it._**  
**

_"Our dirty little secret."She agreed giggling which was followed by a yawn. In minutes she was asleep, so he lifted her up bridal style and headed towards her room gently placing her onto the bed. He noticed she only wore the shorts and tight tank-top, a blush creeped on his face as he studied her small curvy petite form, admiring the way the moonlight hit her skin. Sighing he tucked her in, giving her a small smile as he stared at her peaceful face._

_"we're all human.."He whispered before leaving._

The sunlight that streaked through the inn's room woke up the peaceful konoichi, her body stretching and soaking up the warm rays. A heavy fabric caught her attention and the pinkett looked down at the black robe that belonged to the Uchiha. She let out a yawn and leisurely got dressed, a warm and odd feeling overwhelming her as her thoughts wandered to the previous night.

What she had said to the rouged criminal was true and honest and she couldn't help but feel that he was genuine to her in response. She quickly berated herself for her being so careless and open with her emotions and finished dressing. She was, after all, on a long mission. With the robe tight in her hand she went towards her companions room with a knock.

She heard a noise and string of cuss words behind the door before it swung open fast, revealing a disheveled Kisame who held his head as if her were in immense pain. His eyes were sodden and had dark circles under them, and his normal spiked hair stuck up in odd places, earning a snicker from the konoichi.

"Not so loud pinkie."He groaned causing Sakura to lift an eyebrow in amusement. She could smell the leftover alcohol he must have consumed last night and shook her head in disapproval.

'_Serves him right, maybe the damn hangover will teach him a lesson'_ She mused inwardly and her thoughts wandered onto Lady Fifth and she dismissed the chance of Kisame ever learning to watch his drinking.

Suddenly she heard the door from Itachi's room open and she turned her head towards him, eyes lingering on his stoic eyes a second too long. As he approached them she held out his robe and looked away meekly, his eyebrow raising slightly but his attention quickly turned towards his partner.

"Kisame, this isn't surprising."He said evenly, earning a muffled laugh from the konoichi and a glare from his blue skin companion.

"Have to have fun every once in a while since I work with an Uchiha who has a stick up his ass."He retorted. Sakura's eyes were wide with shock, fear, and amusement as she gauged the Uchiha for his reaction, which left her disappointed when he remained passive and solid as a statue.

"Get read, we leave in ten.."Itatchi seethed before cunningly adding "Don't bother asking Haruno-San to heal that headache of yours either." Kisame's eyes darted from his partners towards the pink haired girl, curiosity written on his face.

"You can do that?"He asked, voice loud with shock, to which Sakura only shrugged and smiled slyly crossing her arms.

"I COULD have..." Her playful emerald eyes met the crimson of Itatchi's which glinted with humor for a split second "But can't now, sorry!"

"wha-come on now!"He whinned and instantly regretted it as he held his head cursing the two as they left to the inns dinning area. They heard the door behind them close quietly, as if Kisame were sparing his headache, as Itachi shrugged on his robe walking silently along her.

"Arigato Itatchi-san." She said, her voice soft and shy, a blush creeping onto her face as her thoughts wandered to last night once more. The red that graced her cheeks deepened when her companion lifted an eyebrow in confusion and she explained further as she looked away "For lending me your robe and taking me to my room."

"Dōitashimashite Sakura-San"He replied smoothly sitting down in a chair across from her, noticing her blush. He allowed a small smile when she wasn't looking and soaked in her features, noting the way her emerald eyes held a delicate yet strong hardness in them. Her pink tresses hung loosely around her chin and framed her heart-shaped face and his eyes trailed towards her smile that graced her face and lit up the room. AS if feeling his gaze she quickly locked her beautiful viridian eyes with his, her breath catching in her throat, heart pounding. This time, however, neither of them looked away and they sat there for minutes in silence until a waitor had appeared at their table.

"What can I get you folks?" He asked, his attention clearly focused on the pink haired beauty who blushed in embarressment. Itachi cleared his throat and the teen turned to him with annoyance.

"Ryokucha, for us."He answered and the waiter bowed, giving a look to Itachi over his shoulder as he left . When he turned his attention back towards Sakura he was met with a confused look and he dismissed it immediately, not wanting to expose his..protectiveness. Before either of them could strike up a conversation, Kisame had loudly approached them and sat down with a huff, ignoring their disapproved looks.

"Here you are, sorry for the delay." The teen said as he returned, setting down a tray containing a kettle and small cups in front of them. They said their thanks and he was dismissed, although too quickly for the man's taste as he gave one last look to Sakura.

"my, my, looks like someone's getting the attention."Kisame smirked, slapping the girl hard on the arm much to her annoyance.

"Dear Kisame, I will NOT be afraid to give you another headache." She said, her voice low but held a venom that made the shark-man flinch slightly, knowing all too well that she was capable of doing such. Itachi inwardly smirked as he poured the tea into three cups, the aroma creating a heated and relaxed air around them and all bickering was lost as they sipped quietly.

* * *

Lady Tsunade stared lonely out the newly rebuilt Hokage tower, her thoughts focused on her young apprentice who had become like a daughter to her. Her hand reached for a small cup filled with a sickly sweet scent, but she stopped herself and withdrew her hand. Suddenly the doors behind her burst open and a loud mouthed Naruto ran up to her.

"What's taking the Anbu squads so long?" He demanded, voice delirious with pain and fear. Her amber eyes looked at him with a soft expression and she placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"It's only been a night Naruto, you cannot expect anything to come up, you know that. Give it two more days and if there is nothing then I will send you out with a team of your liking." She replied, but the blonde was not goaded so easily as he tore away from her grasp.

"Why not now? She needs us NOW!" He roared. This time, she held on to both of his shoulders with a death-like grip and looked straite into his blue eyes with hard amber.

"Because the village needs YOU now Naruto. It is because of you that they are still alive, you are their support."Her words of reason caused him to sag his shoulders in defeat. Her hold disappeared and he headed towards the door, looking at her over his shoulder as he stopped short.

"I'm going to get Sakura-chan back, Believe it." He said and left, leaving the Hokage to smile to herself as she continued to gaze out the window as her village began to rise from the ashes.

Naruto ran through the ruble in search of the team he would be taking to retrieve the pink-haired girl, his body stopping in front of a medical tent that harbored the first teammate.

"Oi, Naruto, glad to see you."A silver haired Jonin chirped as he waved from his cot. The blonde made his way to his sensei and knelt beside him giving him a relieved smiled.

"Glad to see you too Kakashi-sensei."He said, clearly overwhelmed at the thought that he could have potentially lost his mentor during the battle. The Jonin smiled beneath his mask in reassurance that everything was okay, but his expression had changed when he felt something off with his student.

"What is it Naruto?"He asked, genuinely concerned. What he heard next, he would never be able to forget, the rage and fear seized him as Naruto spoke:

"Sasuke has Sakura."

* * *

They were once on the road again, their bodies gliding through the trees with grace and speed, silence overcoming them. Sakura's thoughts wandered back to the inn's dinner, when her eyes met those dangerous onyx that belonged to Itachi. They were mesmerizing, intoxicating and held so many hidden secrets, she wished to be the one to break the barrier that held them in. The very thought of them made her heart race and she shook her head, setting her mind to her mission. Suddenly she realized there would be a snag, and she dreaded snags, they made this problematic and unnecessarily painful.

"Itachi-san, there is something I wish to discuss."She spoke over the wind that rushed past them. His crimson eyes met hers in curiosity and his sight fell forward once again before speaking.

"Go on"

"You say Madara is in the Akatsuki correct?"the konoichi asked, trying to gather as much information they allowed her to. He once again turned back to face her, eyes narrowing in response, so she continued introducing her concluded snag "I am convinced Madara will be able to find my presence once we reach base, there will be questions I'm sure."

"Unfortunately you are correct." He sighed in distress, recognizing the problem. She quickly sped up and stepped between the two, a plan formulating in her head and she tried to speak as slow as she could.

"It's simple; I could be bait for the Kyuubi, after all that IS Madara's target right?"

"Yes, that would work, but with his caliber of Sharingan, he'll be able to see right through the lie and back to this conversation." He poked a hole right through her brilliant plan, but another idea popped in her head, and clearly he wasn't expecting it.

"We fake it."She said in a matter-of-fact tone, catching wide crimson eyes, pace never faltering. With this being out in the open, Kisame turned to the girl and gave her a look as if she had two heads.

"What?"

"We fake it. We fake a memory that you captured me as bait for Naruto, I know you can do it." She further explained and Kisame shook his head in disbelief while the Uchiha just stared.

"Do you know the extent of damage that could cause?"He peered at her. He felt shock and fear for her, she was right, but he didn't want to cause her any pain or harm. His sharingan was capable of causing severe damage, but as he looked at her, he knew her mind was made up and he came to a halt. Kisame and the pink-haired girl landing beside him.

"Kisame take watch, I will be vulnerable while doing this."He instructed and the shark-man obliged, stepping out of sight and leaving the two to stare at each other. He watched as her eyes flickered with worry and doubt but faded into a strong and fierce fire, the one that made her his mission.

He took slow steps towards her, eyes never leaving each other as they both held onto each other for strength and support. His hand caressed the side of her face and his Sharingan spun rapidly trapping her in a world for what seemed like days. He embedded in her memory, her fake capture and other details that would help convince Madara that all was true. However, he couldn't help, but wander into her other memories were he was enthralled by her determination as she trained with Tsunade.

Suddenly he found himself in her genin days, where she was a part of Team 7 along with his foolish brother, whom she saved countless times with vigorous strength and courage. He saw how with each day, she grew into a beautiful woman, helping whomever need it, ignoring her wants and needs, being completely selfless. She was the very example why he saved his brother and Konoha, yet suddenly he felt depressed. He felt ashamed of viewing something that was meant to be private and let go releasing the spell that enchanted the konoha beauty, catching her as she fell limp.

"Kisame, let's head out."He called over his shoulder, holding the girl close to his body and sprinting through the woods, his partner in tow.

"Did it work?" He asked, giving the pink haired girl a sad look as her hair tangled in the wind. Itachi could only nod, while Kisame shook his head in disbelief and worry. " Crazy konoichi."

"She was smart to realize the problem though, and smart to know that I would be able to create a false memory.."The Uchiha pointed out, feeling the need to protect the girl who lay in his arms. His partner gave and knowing grin, causing Itachi to return a look of confusion.

"I saw the way you looked at her back there." He grinned, looking forward as he ducked under a branch. The Uchiha looked at the konoichi, his grip tightening as he remembered her memories, a new respect formed for her. "The great Uchiha is Smitten"

"We are human after all Kisame."He replied with a tone of amusement, taking the shark man off guard before he smiled in return, nodding his head. They were hours away from the base, but a new air surrounded the two in new hope.

* * *

**Author's Note:AH! It's done after an hour, phew! From here on out, there will be nothing but Akatsuki *fangirl scream* uhm...*cough* so if you want any pairings let me know! Reviews and requests are always welcome!**

Stay Classy Guys! 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Konnbanwa! I would have posted hours ago but I got caught up tutoring my Boyfriend's little sister. Now I relax with a hot cup of Earl Grey Tea and Sushi, relaxed and ready to get the ball rolling!**

**To Xx-TaintedXBlood-xX Alas it has been a while, and sad to see your recent work not posted :c thank you for the support! You guys are making me feel very well loved, I never get this much publicity.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Welcome to the Akatsuki  
**_  
"Did it work?" He asked, giving the pink haired girl a sad look as her hair tangled in the wind. Itachi could only nod, while Kisame shook his head in disbelief and worry. " Crazy konoichi."_**  
**

_"She was smart to realize the problem though, and smart to know that I would be able to create a false memory.."The Uchiha pointed out, feeling the need to protect the girl who lay in his arms. His partner gave and knowing grin, causing Itachi to return a look of confusion._

_"I saw the way you looked at her back there." He grinned, looking forward as he ducked under a branch. The Uchiha looked at the konoichi, his grip tightening as he remembered her memories, a new respect formed for her. "The great Uchiha is Smitten"_

_"We are human after all Kisame."He replied with a tone of amusement, taking the shark man off guard before he smiled in return, nodding his head. They were hours away from the base, but a new air surrounded the two in new hope._

It was exactly two hours before the two criminals came to a halt in front of a base that belonged to a towering mountain, thick foliage offering coverage as Kisame made hand signs, pounding a hand on the rock. The rock shifted in response, dirt falling upon them as they entered the dark abyss, Itachi's grip tightening on the girl protectively. There was no turning back now and his eyes landed on her worn body, worry overwhelming him as they made their way through the dimly lit halls, their steps echoing loudly.

Further down the corridor light shone brightly and varied voices were sparked into conversations as they approached closer, Itachi hesitating before reaching the door. With a huff he entered the room and four pairs of eyes landed on him, no, the pink haired girl that lay in his arms, their voices lost into quite breaths of air as they looked the konoichi and back to the Uchiha several times. It was another minute before on of the criminals finally spoke up, breaking the disturbing silence.

"Who's the pink-haired bitch?" A man with slicked back silver hair asked in his usual vulgar way, a devilish grin gracing his pronounced face. If it were any one else he wouldn't have cared that such language was used, however it was someone he genuinely felt close to and he shot a look towards the rogue shinobi who shrunk in response. Itatchi remembered the plan and cleared his throat to answer in the most passive voice he could muster, trying not to let anger spill through any cracks:

"She's a teammate of the Kyuubi Jinjuriki, we'll be using her as bait."He replied answering the saddist's question while moving across the room, a pair of deep brown eyes stared at the pink tresses, anger and curiosity clawing at his throat.

"Hey Sasori-dana isn't that the girl killed you, un?" The blonde who had been sitting beside him asked, elbowing him hard in the ribs, earning a dangerous glare. He put his palms in the air as surrender, tiny mouths appearing from slight folds and the man known as Sasori could only look at him with disgust and annoyance.

"Yes, now would you shut up?"He sneered, his eyes landing once again on the girl that lay snug in the Uchiha's protection. If only he could find away to take revenge on the konoha-brat he mused but dismissed the thought after meeting the crimson eyes of Itachi's.

"I'm informing you all not to harm her."The Uchiha said in a low, menacing voice and no one questioned it, but the auburn haired criminal Sasori continued to gaze at the konoichi. Itachi headed out the room and down the hall, opening a door after a couple of minutes walking and setting the girl down on his bed that lay in the center of the back wall. She stirred as her body hit the soft surface, enjoying the warmth as the man covered her in heavy blankets, snuggling beneath them in comfort. As he left the room, a figure to his right stopped him, eyeing him dangerously and with suspicion, peeling himself off the wall he had been leaning on.

"What are you doing?"Sasori asked, his usually bored tone was sparked with curiosity, eyes narrowing.

"The Kyuubi bait will be under my supervision."Itachi replied simply walking past the puppet master swiftly, wanting nothing more to just ignore the man. Sasori was relentless as he continued to follow him, much to Itachi's distaste.

"Why can't she be under your supervision in a cell like other prisoners?"He prodded falling in pace with the irritated Uchiha, and before he could compose himself he shot a retort towards the unwelcome companion.

"because cells can't keep her contained. Need I remind you of your encounter with her?" With this being said Sasori stopped in his tracks and seethed at the raven-haired man, eyes full of the intent to kill. However, he accepted Itachi's reasoning and left with a brooding atmosphere surrounding him, some way he would take that girl down.

A door swung open while Itachi walked down the hall back to the living room, revealing a smirking Kisame who leaned up against the door frame, his arms crossed. Their eyes met and the blue man shook his head looking back in the direction Sasori ventured down.

"You better watch out for him."He warned and Itachi could only give a blank look of boredom and continued walking.

"Watch out for her for now Kisame. I have business to attend to." The Uchiha called over his shoulder. Kisame grunted in response and obliged his partner's orders as he walked in the room, sitting on the corner of the bed, his eyes trained on the peaceful girl.

"What does he see in you girl?"He whispered to himself, eyes scanning over her petite form and landing on her soft face. Plastered on her was a small smile that could melt glaciers and Kisame had his answer, giving in a smiling himself.

* * *

"Alright Naruto, it has been 3 days since the dissapearence of Sakura and our ANBU squads have come up empty." The amber-eyed Hokage spoke loudly to the young and determined blonde.

"I've already gathered a team for the mission Granny."He responded stretching his arms as if to introduce the four shinobi that stood beside him. Tsunade's eyes scanned each of the shinobi and she nodded in approval.

"Naruto, Kakashi, Neji, Sai and Ten-ten, I'm sure you've already been briefed by Naruto so I shall spare you some time. You mission is simple, bring back Sakura, and Sasuke if you can. You are dismissed!"She roared and the team yelled in unison of understanding and bolted out the building and towards the gates, one goal on all their minds.

"How did he manage to take Sakura?"Te-ten pipped up as they sped through the canopy of the forest. Neji nodded, knowing all to well that was all they were thinking. Naruto took a moment before responding, trying to find the right words to describe the situation.

"I don't know really. One moment his team had followed me and the next he had Sakura in his arms while I was kept behind."He answered, clearly still confused as he scratched his head.

"It's odd. You were clearly the intentional target, so what changed his mind?"Neji joined in, as he ducked under a branch. Naruto shook his head, not knowing the answer, but a sudden memory popped into his head.

" I remember Sasuke saying something. Something about..his brother I think?"He frowned as he tried to remember, causing Kakashi to eye him curiously as he jumped along the blonde.

"What about Itachi?"The silver hair Jonin pried, his eyes meeting confused blue orbs.

"I don't know, but...I could have swore I heard three voices, but it could have just been Sasuke." He answered as truthfully as he could, causing all the Leaf Nin to look at each other with worried looks.

"I think we have a bigger problem."Kakashi sighed, they traveled in an eerie silence after that.

* * *

"How is she?"Itachi asked his partner as he entered the room silently, gliding towards the bed and staring down at the pink hair beauty.

"Good from what I can tell, just needs rest." Kisame answered, happy to be relieved of guarding over the konoichi. He didn't mind it, not at all, unless a certain red hair puppeteer made it difficult the past couple hours. He had seemed very determined to try to rid of the girl while he could given her weakened state, he of all people knew she was not to be toyed with.

"As expected. Thank you Kisame." The raven haired man said, taking his partner slightly by surprise. He shook it off with a shrug, nodded and proceeded out the door to rest his worn and exhausted body.

His attention turned towards the girl who lay peacefully in his bed and he sat on the corner, studying her from that was covered in blankets. He had pointedly announced to all the remaining members of Akatsuki that she was not to be harmed or pestered with unless they wanted to answer to a very unhappy Uchiha. They all took the message and continued on with their boring lives. Her shivering caught his attention and he frowned, not wanting to leave her unattended to retrieve another blanket, he took off his robe and carefully slipped under the covers, warmth radiating from him. Instinctively her body shifted towards the source of heat, snuggling close as she buried her head into his warm, solid chest. He was slightly startled but responded in wrapping his arm around her waist, bringing her as close to him as possible without the chance of suffocating.

He breathed in the sweet scent of her hair and rested his chin on the top of her head, not ever wanting to let go, closing his tired eyes as he savored the moment. He stayed like that with her until he fell asleep himself, his worn body giving into a deep and relaxing slumber. After a couple of hours the pinkett stirred and opened her emerald eyes slowly as she was shaking off sleep. She realized that she was pressed up against something very warm and suddenly realized it was Itachi, which had taken her by shock. Instead of pulling away she carefully sat up on her elbow and stared at the handsome, sleeping man beside her, watching as his chest rose with even breaths and scanned his face. She ran her fingers lightly on his muscular jaw and traced them to his lips and down to his neck where her hand rested on his chest. A groan escaped his lips and his crimson eyes met emerald as her face were mere inches from his, her green orbs darting to his lips and back to his eyes.

"I..Itachi-sa..san I'm sorry"She apologized leaning back to pull away, but his arms held her in place and pulled her back towards him, his lips brushing her neck ever so slightly. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she shamefully looked away, a dark blush prominent on her porcelain like skin, but she was forced to look at him as his hand held her chin.

"Just..Itachi."He whispered to her and she could only nod. Her heart was racing as she continued to stare at the gorgoues shinobi, her eyes darting over his body, catching each muscle that peeked through his shirt, each scar, each lock of hair that lay loose over his shoulders. She had to admit that he looked rather beautiful with his hair let down, it had framed his face quite nicely and it just captivated her. She shook the thoughts out of her head and looked away, quite ashamed; she was here for a mission and she wouldn't let petty hormones take control.

"Yes..Itachi."She said softly, testing his name out and liking the way it sounded without the formality. He couldn't help but stare at the girl before him, the barrier of ice that surrounded his heart had melted away when he found the konoichi. A feeling stirred in his chest and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips against her bare neck, he rather liked this..or particularly this girl and the way she made him feel. How foolish of his brother not to see this sooner.

He berated himself and pulled back, gauging the pink hair girl's reaction, which much to his pleasure and horror, she tackled him down on the bed and held him her grip he couldn't move so he just peaked at her though his messy hair with a confused look. Her eyes were closed and a soft yawn escaped her pink lips which Itachi's eyes lingered on.

"Let's..stay like this. Don't go, please." She begged in a small voice. He smiled in response and pulled her closer to him as she lay on top of his chest, where he felt both their rapid heart-beats strike in unison.

"Not going anywhere Sakura-san."He answered in a sweet, dream-like voice. Her head lifted up and she looked at him with tired eyes, and he didn't know it was possible for his heart rate to climb any faster.

"Just Sakura." The girl said and lay her head back down, falling asleep to the even breath of the Uchiha.

* * *

The four remaining Akatsuki members sat lazily on a large couch, a large fire roaring in the fireplace lighting their features up, contrasting against the dark. Sasori stared blankly into the flames until his partner's palm ran into his line of vision waking him from his chance.

"What's the matter? Please don't tell me your still thinking about that girl, un?" He questioned and the auburn haired man could only give a look of anger.

"Of course, the brat killed me and stripped me of immortality."He seethed flexing his hand into a fist in front of him. A year ago he had once been his own masterpiece, but the pink haired konoha BRAT took that away from him. He felt like an artist without his brush.

"It's not so bad, un. She just did her job ne?"Diedara said jumping out of reach as his partner turned to take a swipe at him. The other two members looked at them with mild interest but continued sharpening their weapons or for one, counting money.

"I don't need two people defending her..I'll kill her if it means killing that Uchiha along the way."He spat and left the room, a small, brooding plan formulating in his genius mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi guys, sorry I closed my eyes for 5 minutes and I fell asleep ;A; Gomen ne! ANyway, sorry to make it short, but I have to tutor again so I will make up for it in the next chapter.**

Reviews and Requests are always welcome and oh...don't forget

**Stay classy guys 3**


End file.
